ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima: Exodus - NES walkthrough
{ ascii art by http://patorjk.com/software/taag/ } ... ::: ::::::::::::::::::. : :::. ;; ;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;'''';;;;;,. ;;; ;;`;; Ultima: Exodus [[[[ [[[ [[ [[[[[[[, ,[[[[, ,[[ '[[, JP: Kyoufu no Ekusodasu $$ $$$ $$' $$ $$$$$$$$$$$"$$$c$$$cc$$$c "The Terror of Exodus" 88 .d888o88oo,.__88, 888888 Y88" 888o888 888, "YmmMMMM""""""YUMMMMMM MMMMMM M' "MMMYMM ""` Strategy Guide v1.2a Special thanks: Wolfgang Abenteuer, DragonAtma and KopeofOnrac ______________________________________________________________________________ LINE COLUMN BREAK AT 78 CHARACTERS..........................................78 Composed using TextPad 5.4.2: 32-bit Edition, Windows XP Prof., SP3 v.3300 No copyright. Feel free to redisitrbute, but -DO NOT- post it on GameFAQs. ______________________________________________________________________________ This document is printer-friendly. Each section is organized according to page number. You may need to adjust the spaced gaps manually before printing. ______________________________________________________________________________ - Table of Contents - Page Num. ______________________________________________________________________________ Game Background ················································· .[ 1 Character Creation ·············································· .[ 2] Playing the Game ················································ .[ 4] Equipment and Spells ············································ .[ 6] Enemies ························································· .[ 9] Strategy Guide ·················································· .10 Tips and Exploits ··············································· .12 __ ___________________________________________________________ GAME BACKGROUND ______________________________________________________________________________ - Story (Taken from the Manual) - "Eons ago, Lord British came unto the land of Sosaria. Since that time, it has been united under his rule as the Kingdom of Britannia, and has gone through two major crises. A few years ago, there were political upheavals among the city states of the kingdom. The ringleader of this political instability was Mondain, the Magician. Under his horrible rule, the people's lives were devastated. A valiant warrior was called forth from another world by Lord British. This warrior finally overthrew Mondain." "Britannia survived the first crisis, but peace in the Kingdom of Britannia did not last long. Minax, the Witch, a disciple of Mondain, became very powerful and ruled the world of darkness. Minax had power to sway the time axis of the universe; however, a legendary hero again came to the rescue, overthrew Minax. and brought peace back to the kingdom." "The Kingdom of Britannia entered into a peaceful state for another twenty years. Now, the kingdom is about to face its third crisis. Rumors abound about a fiery island which has emerged in the southwestern seas. Little is known of the evil that dwells there. It is known only as Exodus. Mondain and Minax have cast a spell on Exodus, this island of fire, and the little-known island has started volcanic activity." "Lord British has sent out a call across time and space in search of four valiant warriors. Their quest: To return peace to the kingdom. They must solve the riddle of Exodus. You are the leader of this quest." .1 __ ________________________________________________ CHARACTERS AND PROFESSIONS ______________________________________________________________________________ In the character creation menu, you'll have the option of creating your own characters, or having the computer generate "READY-MADE" characters for you. (which produces terrible results) An adventure party will consist of four characters at a time, although you may still create and store additional characters in a character roster. (as many as 20 characters total) You may freely swap characters between your roster and your adventure party by returning to the character creation menu and selecting "FORM PARTY." This feature will come in handy when you need to train new characters, because the power level of monsters that appear on the surface world depends on the level of your party. If you swap your high-level characters for low-level characters, then your party will only encounter weak enemies. (unless you venture into a deadly dungeon) When you create a character, you will need to choose a race, then a profession. The race of a character simply determines the limit of their major attributes, while profession determines which equipment and spells are available to the character. Choosing the right combination is mostly important for magic-users, as those with low INT or WIS - Races - Max. Abil. Scores have access to fewer spells. Abbr. /STR/DEX/INT/WIS - Character Status States - ----------+---+---+---+--- H Human | 75| 75| 75| 75 Abbr. / Description E Elf | 75| 99| 75| 50 -------------+------------------------------------ D Dwarf | 99| 75| 50| 75 G Good | Good health! B Bobit | 75| 50| 75| 99 P Poisoned | HP will decrease with each step. F Fuzzy | 25| 99| 99| 75 C Cold | Food will be consumed more rapidly. D Dead | Character can no longer fight. - Character Professions - A Ashes | Character is physically destroyed. Abbr. /Access to magic /DEX bonus ----------------+----------------------+---------- * The U.S. manual F Fighter | n/a | n/a specifies that the Thief P Paladin | Half Will Power | n/a has no DEX bonus, while B Barbarian | n/a | ordinary the Wizard has a superior C Cleric | Full Will Power | n/a DEX bonus. Other sources W Wizard | Full Magic Power | n/a * claim that the converse I Illusionist | Half Will Power | ordinary is true. The manual D Druid | Greater half of both | n/a possibly contains errata. T Thief | n/a | superior * L Lark | Half Magic Power | n/a In my experience, the R Ranger | Weaker half of both | ordinary Thief -is- much better at A Alchemist | Half Magic Power | ordinary disarming traps. DEX bonus determines how effectively a character may disarm traps when opening a chest, and each chest has a ~50% chance of being trapped. (thanks, Wolfgang) Professions automatically gain access to spells, depending on their total MP. (total INT and WIS values, depending on which system of magic they use) If you have a Cleric with 20 WIS, for instance, then she has access to every Wisdom Power spell up to "Rise." Characters indicated to have half of a system of magic only gain half as much MP, and therefore, half as many spells. A Lark with 99 INT, for instance, has access to every Magic Power spell up to "Cleric." See the spell tables later in the guide. .2 __ ________________________________________________________ CHARACTER ANALYSES ______________________________________________________________________________ "Fighter" ****· "Paladin" ***** "Barbarian" **··· Your typical "everyman" Good equipment access, Imagine the Fighter with of the party. He can and a few Will Power access to much fewer equip anything, but lacks spells to boot! equipment options. access to any magic. Suggested race: Dwarf Suggested race: Bobit Suggested race: Dwarf "Cleric" ***** "Wizard" ***** "Illusionist" **··· A pretty terrible Virtually no equipment A weaker version of the fighter, but has access access, but has access to Cleric, but with her own to all Will Power spells. all Magic Power spells, DEX bonus. Honestly, a which are quite powerful. terrible profession. Suggested race: Bobit Suggested race: Fuzzy Suggested race: Bobit "Druid" ***·· "Thief" ***·· "Lark" ***** Limited access to both Fair equipment access Can equip any weapon, magic systems, but MP is and awesome DEX bonus, and has access to some determined by the but Clerics are better Magic Power spells. A stronger of INT or WIS. at disarming traps. very adaptive character. Suggested race: Fuzzy Suggested race: Elf Suggested race: Fuzzy "Ranger" ***** "Alchemist" *···· The "jack-of-all-trades." Frankly, the worst Good DEX bonus, fair character in the game. equipment, and can do Don't bother, unless you healing, too. want a challenge. Suggested race: Human Suggested race: Fuzzy ______________________________________________________________________________ For those just starting the game, I would recommend the following party: Bobit, Paladin 10 STR | 15 DEX | 25 WIS | 0 INT Outfit this party with Human, Ranger 5 STR | 5 DEX | 20 WIS | 20 INT ranged weapons, where Bobit, Cleric 5 STR | 20 DEX | 25 WIS | 0 INT possible. Fuzzy, Lark 5 STR | 15 DEX | 5 WIS | 25 INT Physical power isn't a major concern, as STR doesn't have a substantial influence on attack power, anyway. You'll want to focus on ranged attacks, as this allows your characters to keep their distance from enemies. It's also good to have mixed DEX bonuses and spell-casting capabilities. With this party, you'll have full access to the Will Power System of spells, which is essential for survival. NOTE: For the Lark, some people also prefer Elf as the suggested race. This means a higher STR and DEX capacity, but access to fewer Magic Power spells. If you think this would be more suitable for your party, then it's your call. .3 __ __________________________________________________________ PLAYING THE GAME ______________________________________________________________________________ - Overview of Controls - ___________________________________ | ____________________ _ | D-Pad Move party / scroll || _ Nintendo® || through menu options | _| |_ SELECT START . . || Start Starts the game D-Pad - ||_ O _|| -- -- |( ) ( ) || Select Open additional | |_| |_____________| ` B ` A || menu options or pages ||_________________________________|| A Confirm option / speak |___________________________________| B Cancel / skip turn Special thanks to CMoriarty, whose ASCII art I used. (and modified) -- The Heads-up Display (or "HUD") --------------------------- , ----------. ||NAME GMFW || This window appears if the player does not press any buttons ||H0200 M10 || for a few seconds. It provides an overview of the party's ||NAME PFMW || current status, including HP, MP and general health. ||H0100 M00 || ||NAME GMBF || The letters in the upper-right hand corners beside each name ||H0240 M20 || indicate status, gender, race and profession, in that order. ||NAME GFBC || The meaning of each abbreviation can be found in the various ||H0200 M10 || character tables earlier in this guide. '----------' -- Interaction ----- As you explore the world of Sosaria, you'll encounter many NPCs and monsters with whom you can interact in a number of different ways. When you press the A button, the command menu will appear. While facing a target, you can issue commands such as "TALK" or "FIGHT." Speaking with NPCs will provide valuable information about your journey, and is essential to completing the game. Bear in mind that you may also engage friendly NPCs in combat. Doing so will prompt guards to converge on your party; but leaving the area and returning will reset them to a friendly disposition. -- Combat --------------------- Random enemy parties will often roam the surface worlds, and should they make contact with your own party, a combat sequence will ensue. Use the D-Pad to move characters, (one space at a time) or press A to open the command window and unleash an attack, cast a spell or use one of your tools. Pressing B will skip that character's turn. -- Treasure Chests ---------------------- Occasionally, you will encounter treasure chests. Defeated enemies (and NPCs) will drop them in random locations, but some areas are already littered with treasure. Treasure can be claimed by facing or standing over the chest, opening the menu and selecting "GET." There's a good chance that opening a chest will spring a trap, causing one or more characters to suffer damage or an affliction. The "Open" spell is available to any profession that has access to Will Power spells, and will safely disarm any traps in a chest. If you open a chest in a village, there's a chance that you will be caught stealing, which prompts guards to attack you on sight. -- Saving Your Data -------------------------------------------- There are inns located in Castle British as well as the hidden city of Dawn. Speaking with the innkeeper will allow you to save your data. (at no cost) Note that inns - curiously enough - do not heal HP. ON NEXT PAGE .4 -- Basic Survival --------------------------------------------------------- Food is essential to the function of your adventure party, and is abbreviated F in the heads-up display that details your party's status. Food can be purchased from the grocers found in various villages, and purchased food can be allocated evenly among all characters by opening the menu, pressing SELECT, then using the "FOOD" command. Be sure to check your party's food supplies often, as running out of food will cause HP to gradually decrease. Characters who have contracted colds will consume food at a faster rate than normal. Characters who have become poisoned or ill can be restored to normal health by visiting healers found throughout villages. Different ailments cost different amounts of gold to heal. Alternatively, you can neutralize poison with the "Cure" spell, or remedy any ailment by drinking from a pure spring found in some dungeons. -- Moon-Gates ---------------------------------------------- In the upper left-hand corner of the screen is a display detailing the cycles of the two moons that hang over Sosaria. Depending on their state, magical portals known as "moon-gates" will appear on various locations of the map, allowing your party to access areas that might otherwise be inaccessible. I'll detail the important locations in the "Strategy Guide" section later in the guide. -- Dungeons and Questing -------------------------------------- On your journey, you will need to venture into dungeons in order to procure special treasures, marks and cards that are essential to the completion of the game. Dungeon exploration is done in a first-person view, unlike the third- person perspective found in typical exploration modes. Dungeons are quite dark and will require the constant use of spells and torches in order to provide illumination. Dungeons tend to be littered with traps, monsters and dead-ends. It's probably a good idea to map your progress, or refer to the maps and charts provided on various websites. Remember that you can use magic to ascend / descend through dungeon levels with relative ease, or to egress the party directly to the surface world. I don't suggest you consider exploring any dungeons until you've taken the time to raise your party to level 5, sufficiently equip them for combat, and raise a few of their attributes. Since dungeons tend to be quite lengthy, you're likely to exhaust your party's food and health very quickly. -- Character Advancement --------------------------------------------------- Every time a character earns 100 exp. points, they are eligible for an increase in level. Speak with Lord British and he will promote that character. Each promotion results in +100 HP, but doesn't affect other attributes. At first, characters may only be raised to level 5. In order to be promoted to higher levels, you must explore dungeons and brand your characters with the "Mark of Kings," allowing them to advance as high as level 25. Other attributes (STR, DEX, INT and WIS) are increased by traveling to the land of Ambrosia and donating gold to the various shrines found there. This is a fairly grueling task that you'll have to complete several times during your journey, but you can shorten your trips by: a.) Abusing Compass Hearts, and b.) Stockpiling plenty of gold before you visit the shrines. .5 __ ______________________________________________________________ WEAPON TABLE ______________________________________________________________________________ Most weapons can be purchased from any weapon shop, while weapons that appear after the "Broad Axe" can only be purchased from the weapon shop in Dawn. Att. represents attack power, while Rn. indicates whether or not the weapon is ranged. Character classes are abbreviated. - Who can equip it - /Gold /Att./Rn./F /P /B /C /W /I /D /T /L /R /A -------------+------+----+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+--- Dagger | 5 | 1 | * | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O Mace | 30 | 2 | N | O | O | O | O | - | O | O | O | O | O | - Sling | 60 | 3 | Y | O | O | O | - | - | - | - | O | O | O | - All Axe | 125 | 4 | N | O | O | O | - | - | - | - | O | O | O | - shops Blowgun | 350 | 4 | Y | O | O | O | - | - | - | - | O | O | O | - Bronze Sword | 200 | 5 | N | O | O | O | - | - | - | - | O | O | O | - Spear | 250 | 6 | N | O | O | O | - | - | - | - | - | O | O | - Broad Axe | 400 | 7 | N | O | O | O | - | - | - | - | - | O | O | - -------------+------+----+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+--- Bow | 1050 | 7 | Y | O | O | O | - | - | - | - | - | O | O | - Iron Sword | 800 | 8 | N | O | O | O | - | - | - | - | - | O | O | - Glove | 1200 | 8 | N | O | O | O | - | - | - | - | - | O | - | - Dawn Halberd | 2700 | 9 | N | O | O | O | - | - | - | - | - | O | - | - shops Silver Bow | 6550 | 9 | Y | O | O | O | - | - | - | - | - | O | - | - only Sun Sword | 4550 | 10 | N | O | O | O | - | - | - | - | - | O | - | - -------------+------+----+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+--- Mystic Sword | n/a | 10 | N | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O Found ______________________________________________________________________________ * Although a melee weapon, the "Dagger" can be thrown at an enemy. Doing so permanently removes it from the character's inventory. __ _______________________________________________________________ ARMOR TABLE ______________________________________________________________________________ Armor is listed in order of least to greatest defense power. TIP: Don't waste any gold by purchasing armor, because you can outfit your entire party with the Mystic Armor as early as lvl. 5. - Who can equip it - /Gold /F /P /B /C /W /I /D /T /L /R /A -------------+------+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+--- Cloth Armor | 75 | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O Except for Leather | 195 | O | O | O | O | - | O | - | O | - | O | - the Mystic Bronze | 575 | O | O | - | O | - | - | - | - | - | O | - Armor, all Iron | 2500 | O | O | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | O | - armor can be Steel | 6130 | O | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | O | - purchased Dragon Armor | 9250 | O | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | O | - from any shop -------------+------+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+--- Mystic Armor | n/a | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O | O ______________________________________________________________________________ .6 __ _______________________________________________________________ TOOLS TABLE ______________________________________________________________________________ The following common tools can be purchased from any guild shop. /Gold / Description --------------+-----+--------------------------------------------------------- Torch | 30 | Briefly illuminates dungeons. Purchased in stocks of 5. Magic Key | 50 | Unlocks doors. Several will be needed to collect gold. Gem | 75 | Maps both of the surface worlds, as well as dungeons. Sands of Time | 90 | Stops time for everyone but the party. Useful in towns. Tent | 100 | Restores 100 HP to each party member. ______________________________________________________________________________ Other tools act as key items, and are necessary to the advancement of the game. None of these can be purchased - they must be procured. / Description -------------------+---------------------------------------------------------- Silver Pick | Used to uncover the Mystic Sword on a small island. Gold Pick | Used to uncover the Mystic Armor on a small island. Silver Horn | Frightens away the snake that guards Castle Exodus. Compass Heart | Teleports the party to Castle British. Flower of Ambrosia | Given to Sherry in exchange for a Compass Heart. (Marks) | Necessary to cross deadly obstacles unharmed. (e.g. lava) (Cards) | Necessary to finish the game sequence in Exodus Castle. ______________________________________________________________________________ / Location of item --------------+-------------------------------- The corresponding Silver Pick | 8th level of Cave of Death locations of rare tools Gold Pick | Steal from armory in Dawn are indicated in the Silver Horn | Pray in the City of Yew table to the right. Mark of Kings | 2nd level of Cave of Death The "PRAY" command must Mark of Fire | 2nd level of Cave of Moon be learned before some Mark of Force | 8th level of Cave of Fool tools can be procured. Mark of Snake | 8th level of Cave of Sol (Cards) | Pray at the shrines in Ambrosia __ __________________________________________________________ SYSTEMS OF MAGIC ______________________________________________________________________________ MP values indicate the exact MP cost to cast a given spell. Exhausted MP is gradually recovered as your party moves. I've taken the liberty of splitting these tables to indicate which spells are only available to characters with half magic efficiency. (e.g. Druids, Paladins, Larks, Rangers, etc.) With 99 points in INT or WIS, they'll only have access to 10 / 16 spells in either system. Use is where the spell is cast - Battles Dungeons Surfaces Anywhere TABLES BEGIN ON NEXT PAGE .7 __ ________________________________________________________ MAGIC POWER SYSTEM ______________________________________________________________________________ /MP /Use / Description ---------+----+-----+--------------------------------------------------------- Repel | 0 | Bat | Instantly slays orcs and goblins. Great for experience. Missile | 5 | Bat | A ranged attack that inflicts light damage. Light | 10 | Dun | Acts like a torch, briefly illuminating a dungeon. Descend | 15 | Dun | Transports the party down to the next dungeon floor. Ascend | 20 | Dun | Transports the party back up, or to the surface itself. Flame | 25 | Bat | A ranged attack that inflicts medium damage. Trans | 30 | Sur | Randomly warps the party to another part of the surface. PSI | 35 | Bat | A ranged attack that inflicts major damage. Bright | 40 | Dun | Similar to the "Light" spell, but with greater duration. Cleric | 45 | Any | Grants access to Will Power spells, up to "Heal (2)" ---------+----+-----+--------------------------------------------------------- Poison | 50 | Bat | Inflicts light damage on multiple enemies. Kill | 55 | Bat | A ranged attack that targets larger monsters. Stop | 60 | Any | Stops time for everyone but the party. Useful in towns. PSI Kill | 65 | Bat | Inflicts damage against multiple, larger monsters. Rot | 70 | Bat | Reduces enemies to 1 HP. Death | 75 | Bat | Similar to the "Repel" spell, but targets any monster. ______________________________________________________________________________ __ _________________________________________________________ WILL POWER SYSTEM ______________________________________________________________________________ /MP /Use / Description ---------+----+-----+--------------------------------------------------------- Undead | 0 | Bat | Instantly slays skeletons and ghouls. Great for exp. Open | 5 | Any | Safely opens a chest without risk of springing a trap.. Heal | 10 | Any | Restores around 20 - 50 HP to a single character. Glow | 15 | Dun | Acts like a torch, briefly illuminating a dungeon. Rise | 20 | Dun | Transports the party back up, or to the surface itself. Sink | 25 | Dun | Transports the party down to the next dungeon floor. Move | 30 | Dun | Randomly warps the party to another part of the dungeon. Cure | 35 | Sur | Neutralizes poison in an afflicted character. Surface | 40 | Dun | Draws the entire party out of a dungeon. Star | 45 | Dun | Similar to the "Glow" spell, but with greater duration. ---------+----+-----+--------------------------------------------------------- Heal (2) | 50 | Any | Restores around 100 - 250 HP to a single character. Map | 55 | Any | Maps both of the surface worlds, as well as dungeons. Banish | 60 | Bat | A ranged attack that inflicts major damage. Raise | 65 | Sur | Raises a dead ally, but can fail and turn them to ash. Destroy | 70 | Bat | Inflicts major damage on multiple enemies. Recall | 75 | Sur | Recalls a character who has been turned to ash. ______________________________________________________________________________ * The second "Heal" spell appears on the second page of a character's spell inventory. (accessed by pressing SELECT) It's named after the original "Heal" spell, but is, in fact, a different spell. .8 __ ___________________________________________________________________ ENEMIES ______________________________________________________________________________ The game determines which enemies appear based on character levels. If your party is around level 5, for instance, then you're going to see Manes, Gargoyles, etc. in addition to earlier enemies. It's a good idea to keep your levels balanced so that exploration doesn't become too dangerous. - Level 1+ Encounters - - Level 3+ Encounters - / HP /exp. / HP /exp./ Special ----------+-------+----- ----------+-------+----+---------------------------- Goblin | 19- 33| 3 Thief |123-133| 5 | Steals unequiped items Orc | 19- 33| 3 Brigand |123-137| 5 | Steals unequiped items Skeleton | 35- 48| 4 Titan |107-121| 6 | n/a Ghoul | 35- 49| 4 Giant |107-118| 6 | n/a Golem |107-120| 6 | n/a - Level 5+ Encounters - -Level 7+ Encounters - / HP /exp./ Special ----------+-------+----+------------- / HP /exp./ Special Mane |175-189| 8 | n/a ----------+-------+----+--------------- Gargoyle |175-189| 8 | n/a Snatches |187-201| 10 | Poison spell Demon |175-188| 8 | Poison spell Bradles |187-201| 10 | Poison spell - Level 9+ Encounters - / HP /exp./ Special ----------+-------+----+-------------- Griffin | 219 | 15 | Attack spell All of the enemies in this section Wyvern | 219 | 15 | Attack spell appear on dry land. (e.g. the Dragon | 219 | 15 | Attack spell surface worlds) Balron | 235 | 20 | Poison spell Devil | 235 | 20 | Poison spell ______________________________________________________________________________ - Level 5+ Encounters - / HP /exp. / HP /exp./ Special ----------+-------+---- ----------+-------+----+---------------- Pirate |145-159| 8 Serpent |219-233| 15 | Missile attack - Level 7+ Encounters - / HP /exp./ Special All of the enemies in this section ----------+-------+----+-------------- appear on the seas. Man-o-War |235-249| 20 | Poison spell ______________________________________________________________________________ .9 __ ____________________________________________________________ STRATEGY GUIDE ______________________________________________________________________________ This is a brief walkthrough detailing the steps necessary to complete the game. I haven't outlined too many specifics, nor have I drawn maps. (there are several very detailed maps available online) This is basically a step-by-step guide that will indicate which areas need to be visited, the gist of how to get there, and what needs to be done along the way. Remember that, since Sosaria is a fairly open game world, there are significant detours you can take, and the order in which you perform important tasks doesn't necessarily have to be linear. If you think your party has become experienced enough, feel free to take a break from the main quest and explore any of the towns or dungeons that I haven't documented here. Many of these areas contain a lot of treasure! -- 1: Commandeering a Pirate Ship ----------------------------------- * Accumulate gold and exp. points by defeating the low-level enemies that roam the surface of Sosaria. The "Repel" and "Undead" spells will make quick work of these creatures, and each cost 0 MP to cast. * Consider purchasing ranged weapons (e.g. "Sling" and "Blowgun") from the shops, as ranged attacks make battles easier. * When each character has procured 500 exp. points, speak with Lord British. He will advance each character to level 5, which is the maximum level for now. * Pirate ships will begin to appear once your party has advance to level 5. Face a pirate ship to engage the pirates in battle. Defeating them will allow the player access to their own ship. -- 2: The City of Dawn - The Mystic Armor --------------------------- * Visit the hidden city of Dawn by taking 8 steps west from Castle British, then 35 steps south. Press B repeatedly in order to cycle the moon phases until both moons are new. Dawn will appear for a brief moment, but quickly disappear when the moons begin to change phases again. * Purchase a surplus of "Magic Keys" from the guild, as these will be essential during later parts of the game. * Save at the nearby inn before proceeding with the next step! * Find the armory in the north section of the city. Face the treasure chests and use the "GET" command to steal gold. One of the chests will contain the "Gold Pick." Return to the inn, save the game, reload, and repeat these steps until each character has one. This is also a good way to accumulate gold early in the game. * Leave the city, board the ship and find a 2-tile island just east of Dawn. Reference a map of Sosaria if you have trouble locating the island. Have each character use the "Gold Pick" in order to unearth the "Mystic Armor" hidden there. The armor may be equipped by any profession, and is the most powerful armor available in the game. ON NEXT PAGE .10 -- 3: Ambrosia ------------------------------------------------------ * Sail the ship into the maelstrom that wanders across the sea. This will strand the party on the surface of Ambrosia. * Go north, stop in the center of the second patch of grass, then head directly west and south into a small cove. Have each character pick the "Flower of Ambrosia." After you finish your business in Ambrosia, find Sherry in the Royal City (south-west area, near the water) and have each character give the "Flower of Ambrosia" to her. She will reward each of you with a "Compass Heart," which can be used to teleport your party to Castle British. * Visit the four shrines and donate gold in order to raise character attributes. (STR, DEX, INT and WIS) Consult a map of Ambrosia for precise directions to each shrine. Be sure to have a surplus of "Magic Keys." * Commandeer another pirate ship near where your party entered Ambrosia, and sail into the maelstrom in order to escape. -- 4: The Mark of Kings - The Mystic Sword -------------------------- * Enter the "Cave of Death" slightly north-east of Castle British. Use torches or illumination spells to banish the darkness. * Find the "Mark of Kings" on the second level of the cave. It's located behind a series of hidden passages. Branding each character with the mark will allow them to be promoted to higher experience levels. * Find the "Silver Pick" on the 8th level of the cave. Consider using the "Descend" and "Sink" spells to reach the lowest floor more quickly. The "Ascend," "Rise" and "Surface" spells will also make for a quick exit. If these spells are not yet available to you, then I suggest you increase your WIS / INT in the shrines in Ambrosia. * Leave the cave and look for a 2-panel island just north of Castle British, next to the island city of Fawn. (not to be confused with Dawn) There, each of your characters may unearth their own copy of the "Mystic Sword." -- 5: The Other Marks ----------------------------------------------- * Locate the "Cave of Moon." Travel south of where Dawn appears and find a small enclave. Press B repeatedly until a moon-gate appears. Enter, and the party will be transported to an enclosed area. Press B repeatedly until the next moon-gate appears, but do not enter it. Repeat this step until the second moon-gate appears, which will transport the party to the "Cave of Moon." (NOTE: You may want to buy a good stock of food before you spend several turns waiting for moon-gates to appear, as this process might take a while) * Brand your party with the "Mark of Fire" on the second level of the cave. This will allow characters to cross lava unharmed. * Travel to the Cave of Fool directly west of where Dawn appears. Find the "Mark of Force" on the 8th level. This allows characters to cross force fields unharmed. * Sail to the large island east of where Dawn appears and enter the Cave of Sol. Find the "Mark of Snake" on level 8. This mark allows characters to use the "Silver Horn." Note that the windy cave will make it difficult to keep torches lit. ON NEXT PAGE .11 -- 6: The Silver Horn - The Four Cards ------------------------------ * Travel to the City of Yew. It is located directly west of Castle British in a large enclave. * Learn the "PRAY" command at the temple found east of the city's entrance. Head directly south and use the "PRAY" command in the center of the circle. The player will receive the "Silver Horn." * Return to Ambrosia and use the "PRAY" command at each of the four shrines to receive the four cards. -- 7: Endgame ------------------------------------------------------- * Return to Sosaria's surface and sail to the small island guarded by a giant snake. Use the "Silver Horn" to frighten the creature away and gain access to Castle Exodus. * Ranged weapons, as well as the "Sands of Time," do not function here. Be sure to equip each of your characters with melee weapons before proceeding. * Farther into the castle, the party will encounter invisible enemies. Although difficult to target, they have fairly low HP and miss very often. * Explore the castle. Find the northernmost region, which is considered an altar. Use the "PRAY" command in order to arrange the four cards in the sequence of LOVE, SUN, MOONS and DEATH. This will seal Exodus, but also prompt the destruction of the castle. Grab the ankh and rush your party out before they're destroyed. __ _________________________________________________________ TIPS AND EXPLOITS ______________________________________________________________________________—Death Gulch ------------------------------------------------------------- You can find Death Gulch on a small peninsula slightly southwest of Castle British. Using a couple of "Magic Keys," make your way westward into the city, then south. You'll find a small, labyrinthine path leading to a merchant's storage room. This is one of the easiest areas from which to pillage large amounts of gold. Using the "Compass Heart" will provide a quick escape in the event that your party is caught stealing. -- Free Resurrection ----------- If the entire party has perished, Lord British will resurrect the party leader without any cost to the player. This can be exploited by first creating three disposable characters, placing whichever character you desire to resurrect in the leader position, then killing the entire party. It's a rather tedious process, but it can save some gold in the long-run. -- Spell Targeting --- The "Repel" and "Undead" spells tend to be hit-or-miss, but will almost always eliminate enemy parties if you cast them while the enemy animation is on its second frame. (i.e. when the ghoul opens its mouth, or the goblin lowers its stick) OF DOCUMENT .12 Category:Walkthrough